battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Bazooka
The , specifically the M1 Bazooka, was a man-portable rocket launcher designed by in 1942. It fired a 60mm rocket-propelled grenade. It was widespread among the US Army after its introduction in 1942. It proved to be very effective and Germany created its own design known as the Panzerschreck. Battlefield 1942 The Bazooka is issued to the US Army, USMC, British Army and Red Army Anti-Tank kit. Its essential use is as an anti-armor is quite effective, as it can take only 2 rockets from the back of a tank to destroy it. However, a player must truly look towards flanking a tank, as the frontal armor is much more durable. It can usually destroy a light vehicle in a single shot. It has a large blast radius and damage as well, making it an effective weapon to use against groups of enemies, though aim is key as there is only a single rocket per relatively long reload. It is statistically equivalent to the Axis' Panzerschreck. Battlefield 1942: The Road to Rome In Battlefield 1942: The Road to Rome, the Bazooka is issued to the Free French Forces Anti-Tank kit. Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII In Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII, the Bazooka is issued to the British Commandos Anti-Tank kit. Gallery Bazooka BF1942.png|The Bazooka in first person BF1942.Bazooka reload 1.png|Reloading the Bazooka Battlefield Vietnam WWII mod In Battlefield Vietnam World War II Mod, the Bazooka is issued as an option to the USMC's Heavy Assault kit. It uses the same model and sounds from its Battlefield 1942 counterpart, however uses different animations. Specifically, its reload animation is the same as the SA-7's from the base game. Its performance and stats are very similar to those from its counterpart in the previous game. Gallery File:BFVWWII Bazooka.PNG|The Bazooka in Battlefield Vietnam World War II Mod Battlefield V The M1A1 Bazooka is a gadget introduced in Battlefield V. It first appeared in the Battlefield V - Chapter 4: Defying the Odds Trailer. It is the reward for reaching Chapter Rank 20 during the Tides of War chapter Into The Jungle. The gadget can be seen as a raw upgrade to the Panzerfaust in terms of impact damage and ammunition capacity. While damage and blast radius is lower than the PIAT, thus being less effective against infantry and with lower per-hit damage potential against armor, the Bazooka has much greater accuracy at range because of its flatter ballistic arc and higher projectile speed. Although starting velocity is lower than the Panzerfaust, the projectile quickly accelerates by 63 m/s² up to a final velocity of 150 m/s - more than double than that of the Panzerfaust. The rocket only starts to decelerate 2 seconds after reaching maximum velocity. These factors, as well as less drop due to a lower gravity acceleration of -2.45 m/s², means the Bazooka is superior in accuracy at range, further aided by its Variable Zeroing sights which allow the user to toggle between 50, 100, and 200m graduations. The Bazooka is unique—amongst all launchers in game but also in the Battlefield series overall—as it produces to the rear of the launcher. This can kill an enemy player if they are within a small radius behind the user, or set off explosives that can kill the user themselves. It is also the first weapon in the series to make visible use of the leaf sight's marked graduations while aiming down sight and adjusting variable zeroing. Gallery BFV Bazooka.png|M1A1 Bazooka in the Battlefield V - Chapter 4: Defying the Odds Trailer. BF5 M1A1 Bazooka Promotional.jpg|Promotional Image BF5 M1A1 Bazooka Trailer 3.png|M1A1 Bazooka in the Battlefield V – Into the Jungle Overview Trailer. BF5 M1A1 Bazooka Trailer 2.png| BF5 M1A1 Bazooka Standing.png|M1A1 Bazooka in game BF5 M1A1 Bazooka Sights 1.png|50m Iron sights BF5 M1A1 Bazooka Sights 2.png|100m Iron sights BF5 M1A1 Bazooka Sights 3.png|200m Iron sights BF5 M1A1 Bazooka Reload.png|Reloading Trivia *In Battlefield V, when the M1A1 Bazooka is dropped in Combined Arms it uses the Panzerschreck as its world model. References Category:Shoulder-fired Missiles Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 1942 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Gadgets of Battlefield V Category:Battlefield V: Into The Jungle